crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Kojō no Bōrei
Kojō no Bōrei (古城の亡霊) is the 29th episode of Crush Gear Nitro. It was originally aired in Japan on August 31, 2003. Synopsis Plot The episode starts with someone entering a castle on a stormy night and gets haunted by noises and a living armor. Then, the scene cuts to TB standing near a herd of passing sheep until he hears Masaru calling him. After Masaru and his friends goes out from the Field Car, TB asks them why they are there. Masaru replies that he had heard about the ghost Gear Fighter that resides in a castle. Hidetoshi then asks TB about his brother, ZD. Masaru, TB and the others arrive at the town near the castle at late evening. The residents there are somewhat afraid when they see them. The children then meet two boys, Indy and Andy who come from a dark alley. The boys tell the story about a family who once lived in the castle (the family members are shown in silhouettes) and a suit of armor located at the castle's stairways. After Indy and Andy leave them, Makoto is worried until a truck stops near Masaru and others. The car that leads the truck reveals Romeo Kowalski whose reputation is recognized by Kondo as an European champion. Romeo is going into the castle with a pair of night vision goggles. Then the truck reveals a team of paranormal investigators who keeps track of his whereabouts in the castle. Everything is normal at first until a sound of footsteps are heard, to Makoto and Natsumi's fear. Romeo tries to locate the footsteps when the goggles are no longer functioning. The investigators inform that something is going closer to him. Romeo turns around to see the haunted armor behind. A distorted voice announcing a Gear Fight is heard, followed by a scream! The investigators have lost contact of Romeo, leaving Masaru and his friends gaping in horror. After Romeo is brought out from the castle, he tells Masaru about the ghost before being sent by an ambulance. Then, Masaru and others are seen entering a room after being escorted by an innkeeper (who seems to know TB). That night, TB is awakened from a dream where he heard voices calling his name, causing Kondo, Saito, Masaru and Hidetoshi to wake up. TB spots ZD walking along the street from the window which attracts others to ask the former. Later, TB and others go to the castle. When they head into the entrance Natsumi and Makoto are being scared by a group of bats. Then, TB notices that the suit of armor at the stairways is missing. The children follows TB as they explore into a room. Hidetoshi sees various tools on a table (notably a hammer and a large knife), and much to Natsumi and Makoto's fear, they see a splatter of red on the floor. Both of them run away until they find a closed door and hear the sound of footsteps. They run back to Masaru and TB who are at a passage before all of them stop to see the door to open. Meanwhile, Hidetoshi, Kondo and Saito discover a Crush Gear ring from the balcony. As soon as they hear the footsteps, Hidetoshi calms his sidekicks and is ready to confront the ghost, which is later revealed as two haunted armors. He jumps down the balcony and pits against the armors in a Gear Fight. During the battle, each of the armors' Gears split into two and Wingraptor X passes through one of them, convincing the three boys of the ghost Gears. Back at the passage, the opened door reveals ZD, and he goes to a painting located at the side of the passage after he talks with TB and others. After TB looks at the painting, ZD explains to him about their parents, how both the boys got involved in ZET and how ZD searched throughout Europe to trace their origins. It is also revealed that ZD's real name is Vizedi Esplendorosso and TB's is Stevie Esplendorosso. The former tells the others how he and TB were taught about Crush Gear by their father, as well as their lives after the loss of their parents. The scene cuts to Hidetoshi being defeated from the battle and falls towards his sidekicks, with the three screaming in fear as the armors go near to them. It then goes to TB noticing the phrase "Gear Is Beautiful" written below the painting while ZD further explains about their parents. Later, TB takes out Super Thunder Breaker and ZD uses its front weapon as a key by entering it into a triangular hole at the wall. A secret compartment behind the painting is opened, revealing a new front weapon for Zero Delta, Delta Wing. The haunted armors are going towards Hidetoshi and his friends when ZD and TB arrive and decide to take on the armors. At the start of the battle, ZD equips his Gear with Delta Wing and renames the Gear as "Mighty Zero Delta" while Natsumi and the Mahha brothers are checking on Hidetoshi and his sidekicks. Both Super Thunder Breaker and Mighty Zero Delta are about to attack when each of the armors' Gears split into three, causing ZD's Gear to pass through the ghost Gears and ends up attacking TB's Gear instead. When both the Esplendorosso brothers' Gears are being attacked, TB notices the chandelier above and insists Masaru, Natsumi and Makoto to draw the curtains. The sunlight causes the ghost Gears to disappear and revealing the true ones instead. Then, Super Thunder Breaker goes above the ring and towards the chandelier, causing its light bulb to fall down. Mighty Zero Delta hits both of the armors' Gears and TB's Gear sends them towards the armors. It turns out that the armors are not haunted at all - rather, it is Indy and Andy who are inside them. Outside the castle, Indy and Andy are scolded by Hidetoshi and ZD before running away. Masaru talks to his friends after that. The episode ends with TB and ZD looking at the castle and visions their parents standing at the balcony before disappearing. Category:Crush Gear Nitro episodes